Babysitting Duty
by Sakura 'Bloody Angel' Uchiha
Summary: DISCONTINUED...In this story Sasuke comes back to the village, but his reason is double sided. Unfortunatly for him, non of the Elders trust him, and as a result they assign an ANBU, but who?


**This story will be a SasuSaku fan fiction. If you have a problem with this couple, or any of the following press the back button now.**

**Couples:**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**SaiIno**

**SikaTema**

**Relationships Sakura was "in" BEFORE Sasuke comes back to village:**

**KibaSaku**

**ItaSaku**

**GaaraSaku**

**SaiSaku**

**Now on to the story:**

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf when we were thirteen, at fifteen I saw him again, and at nineteen he came back; here is our story:

Tsunade called Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and I to her office, we all burst through the door, and well it was more Naruto who burst through the door. We were not prepared for who was there and why.

We walked through the door way, which was now missing its door, I greeted and bowed to my Sensei, I was about at a half-bow when I heard _his_ voice:

"Tsk, Sakura no greeting to me? I'm hurt."

I looked up to see a familiar and cocky smirk, on a face I was hoping I would never see again.

"Tsunade-sama, why is _he _here?"

"Well, Sakura you see Sasuke here has decided he wants to come back to the village, for good."

"WELCOME BACK TEME!" Naruto partially screamed with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him that made me giggle.

"What? Why is everyone starring at me?"

"Umm…Sakura, this isn't really the reaction we were expecting from you…"

A surprised expression filled my face "What do you mean 'we'?"

An embarrassed and a 'sorry' look filled Naruto's, Kakashi's, Sai's and Tsunade's faces.

"You mean to tell me that all of you knew about this and DIDN'T tell me?"

When no one answered I walked to the door and grabbed the handle (Some people had come and fixed the door while we were talking.) And was about to leave when Tsunade-sama stopped me.

"SAKURA you leave this office and I will strip you of your ANBU Captain title!"

I dropped my hand, balled it up into a fist, took two deep breathes, put on my best fake smile, and turned on my heels.

I could tell Sai could see right through my fake smile, but other than him everyone seemed to buy it.

'**See I told you they would buy it!'**

'Oh shut it! I don't have the time for this right now!'

'**FINE!'**

"You were saying Tsunade-sama."

I could feel Sasuke's eyes watching me…

"Yes, well as you can see Sasuke here has decided he wants to come back to the village, for good, and because the Elders don't trust that he is true full in his words, mainly because he's still classified as an S-Ranked Criminal, he is to be trusted to an ANBU until he has gained the Elders trust. He will have to do the Chunnin exams, get a job, and a place of his own, considering his old apartment was re-poed."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"YOU'RE STILL A GENIN? Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto practically bellow-ed out.

I could tell Sai, Kakashi, and even Tsunade-sama were all holding in laughs, just like me…

I saw Sasuke send a death glare towards Naruto, I saw him shudder.

"Not that this isn't funny or anything but umm… Baa-chan, who is this ANBU? Is it me? Or Sai? Or Kakashi-sensei?"

"None."

"Then who is it?" This was the first time Sai had spoken the entire conversation.

"Our ANBU Captain."

"WHAT?" Me, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and even Shizunne all screamed simultaneously.

Tsunade kept her composer.

"You all may leave, BUT Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi."

Naruto and Sai left …by their selves….

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think that this is a little drastic perhaps? I mean why Sakura?"

"Well, Kakashi, Sakura is the only choice: for one she is the most powerful female ninja, apart form me, although she is getting very close to my status…" This made my face brighten, "second she is skilled in both Medical nin-justu and Medical tai-justu, third she is one of the most skilled ninja we have in gen-justu, apart from Kurine that is, nin-justu, tai-justu, she has unlimited chakra control, she has some of the most powerful mental capacity that I have ever seen and the most important skill she has is…" She leaned in closer to Kakashi, but she was still in ear range of me and Sasuke, "She can break down, solve, and crush any male she faces," Kakashi and Sasuke both took a step or two away from me, it felt good to know that I had scared the Great Copy Ninja and Sasuke Uchiha both in the same second. "Not to mention she is my apprentice."

Sasuke looked to me as if he was surprised that I had gotten this strong in six years.

"WAIT!"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm missing out on some voluble mission and training time to BABY-SITT!"

"No, you are being put on, what is to be considered, an S-Rank mission."

"HOW ON EARTH IS THIS AN S-RANKED MISSION!"

"Sakura, you need to calm down…"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN KAKASHI! THIS IS A USELESS MISSION! WHY CAN'T NARUTO TAKE THIS ONE? HE'S BEEN DYING TO GO ON A MISSION! HE CAN TAKE THIS ONE!" I leaned in closer to Tsunade so only she could hear me, "Please Tsunade-sama, don't make me do this, I don't think my heart, body, soul, or mind will be able to take this again. So please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't make me do this…"

She replied with the same tone of voice so only I could hear…"I'm sorry Sakura, but the Elders were the ones to decide who got the mission not me…"

Disappointment and defeat filled my face.

"So Sakura," I lifted my face with the same fake smile I had on before, "I expect a weekly report, and, just like a regular mission, a mandatory mission report your mission starts at midnight so meet here at about eleven-forty-five."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." I bowed and left without even glancing at Sasuke, my mission doesn't start until midnight and it's about seven now, so that gives me about four hours and thirty minutes until I should go to the Hokage office, so might as well grab the girls and head to the club and let loose, while I can that is…

I went to Ino's house and asked her to call Tenten, and Temari (Temari's here doing an "Important mission" but we think she came to visit Shikamaru, Hinata can't come because she's having an important dinner with her father and Naruto.) She called them up and we went to the new club 'Night Life' and surprise, surprise guess who was there? Yep, Sasuke.

I acted as if nothing was wrong, as if I was completely oblivious to him and the mission. In doing so I drowned myself in Pina Coladas, Martini's, and Margaritas. So by the time I was supposed to be at the Hokage's office I was pretty drunk, Ino, Tenten, and Temari all had to walk me to my house and I told them about the mission and the Hokage meeting and so they went for me, the brought a Video camera so I could see how it went in the morning.

This is what I saw:

Tsunade looked surprised to see Ino, Tenten and Temari there, her surprised expression soon turned into anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Tsunade-sama, she said that she wanted to let loose while she could, we asked her what she meant and she told us about the mission, she was so upset she burst out crying! She said she didn't understand why the Elders assigned her to this mission. She said she was so devastated to hear about this, the first thought that came to her head when you said that she was assigned to the mission, was to runaway until _he_ left. She decided against it, of course, and when you said that you couldn't put anyone else on the mission, she said that she couldn't take it that she would be unable to complete that mission. That she would rather spend her entire life savings on buying Naruto ramen." Ino replied as best she could without screaming at her sensei.

"Hmm…I see."

Just then the door creaked open to reveal Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's at home resting, she doesn't feel well."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess since Sakura isn't here we will have this meeting tomorrow night, and her mission will be delayed until tomorrow at midnight."

In addition, with that the T.V. screen went black.

"So she was pretty pissed I take it."

"Yep." They all replied simultaneously

"How much do you think Sasuke heard?"

"Umm, I dunno…maybe all of it, maybe non of it…" Ino replied

"So he heard all of it most likely…"

"Yeah…" The replied simultaneously…again…

"Well, nothing I can do about it."

**Sasuke's POV**

'Hn, that dobe really hasn't changed, he still loves ramen, belives he will be the next Hokage, and his cleaning skills have not improved at all…'

"Yo! Sasuke-teme! Sakura has Tenten, Ino, and Temari over next door, wanna spy?"

'So she lives next door to Naruto, huh?'

"Hn, why not?"

"YEAH! Okay so I'm pretty sure that they're in the living room, so we need to go to couch, put a glass against the wall and put out ears to it; you do that while I get the Wall-eye."

"The wall-eye?"

"Yeah, you know it's the camera you can put in the wall without having any damage to the wall or have the other person or people know that its there, it also allows the user to hear what's going on."

"Ohh…"

"Yeah, well I've got the camera so let's get to it!"

He put the camera in the wall while I hooked it up to the T.V.

Almost Immediately HD sound and picture came out.

We watched them watch a tape and talk about it.

Then they started to set up for, what seemed to be band practice…

"Alright so Ino can you set up the mic's by the T.V."

"Yeah"

After about 15 minutes they got it all set up; Sakura was in the front, Ino was behind her a little to the left with an empty mic next to her, then to the right was Tenten on drums and Temari on Guitar. I looked to Naruto with a confused look, because there were empty spaces with other interments around them.

"Oh, Me, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and sometimes Gaara are apart of the band."

"Aahh. That makes sense."

"_Hot temper with the shortest fuse you,_

_Such a mess with an attitude you,_

_Workin' hard but you're paying more you,"_

Sakura's voice surprised me, it was sweet, soft, caring, hateful, strong, weak, sour, hard, nice, naughty, and everything in between.

I sat there watching and listening to her and her song, I later learned that the songs she sung were called:

I Want You

Thinking of You

Fuck You

Please Don't Leave Me

Dilemma (Feat. Kiba)

H.A.T.E.U.

The Day We Fell Apart

Boys Boys Boys

Last but not least,

Summerboy

A/N: The songs and their artist's are listed below:

1: I Want You by Kelly Clarkson

2: Thinking of You by Katy Perry

3: Fuck You by Lily Allen

4: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk

5: Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland

6: H.A.T.E.U. by Mariah Carey

7: The Day We Fell Apart by Kelly Clarkson

8: Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga

9. Summerboy

A/N : Tell me what you think so far… Is the mission a good idea?

Is Sakura being a little bit of a party girl bad?

Any Ideas for future chapters?

Is Sakura being in past relationships good?

Is there a certain way I should portray Sasuke, or Sakura?

Thanks for viewing/reviewing!

The next one will be up soon!

Bye!


End file.
